heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Avengers Vol 1 25
| Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Mighty/Fantastic Part One: The Baxter Job | Synopsis1 = A few years ago, , as Yellowjacket and Bill Foster as Goliath, are reviewing over the latter's latest device called the dimension wave inducer, having theorized that if a person can shrink out of their current universe and into a microverse, they could alter their vibrational frequency at the exact moment they shunted between dimension; in short, the device could allow travel to any dimension in all of space time. They are interrupted by Janet, who has some important matter to discuss; Pym waves her off to activate the inducer. Despite Bill's insistence that it's going to take more than a "minute"; Pym insists that the inducer will open new kinds of doors, they like they've never seen. In the present, Pym has a problem. To save the Avengers' headquarters from the forces of HAMMER, Jocasta was forced to cut it free from reality. Now, as it drifts further and further away from the Earth dimension, the Pym Pocket's "doorways" back begin to break off. In 48 hours, they will be stranded. U.S. Agent & Quicksilver have been requested by GRAMPA, the Avengers' new benefactors, and must depart for Tibet immediately. The rest of the team is worried, but Hercules convinces Hank that he can fight this. Pym agrees, but first he must make a phone call. Things are good in the Baxter Building. Valeria Richards has just created a robot dog which may turn out to be prize-winningly good. The phone call from Hank Pym, requesting Bill's inducer, is not well received. Reed Richards maintains that the device was left to Ben Grimm, while Pym points out that the device was meant for him, and Ben only got it by default. From there it descends into an argument, during which Richards brings up the creation of Ultron and Salvation One, and questions Pym's credibility as a scientist. Pym asserts that the inducer is based Pym Particles, his discovery; Richards acknowledges this but point out that they both know that he knows more about Pym Particles than their discoverer; Pym cuts off the connection. The Invisible Woman asks Richards to call back and apologize, but her husband cannot see a reason to do so. In the Pym Pocket, Hank Pym shows them their next target: the Baxter Building. Security was designed by one of the smartest men in the world. However, Pym is also one of the smartest men in the world, and presents an image inducer. Their plan will revolve around this... U.S. Agent & Quicksilver are in a bind. The Pympocket could only get them as far as Xining, China, and they have no idea how to get the rest of the way. U.S. Agent attacks someone lurking in the shadows. She introduces herself as Ban-Luck, GRAMPA's Asian contact. Their intel suggests that the Inhumans are forming an alliance with China, in a move which could destabilize the world balance of power. Quicksilver's past with the Inhumans makes him an asset. In Pym's lab, Vision and Stature are having doubts about attacking the Avengers. Jocasta shows the Vision a device called Salvation Two, which is so advanced that it defies even his sensors. He is converted. Stature, meanwhile, talks with Amadeus Cho about him using the Ant-Man helmet. She points out that the current Ant-Man is "a tool" and that she likes Amadeus. Amadeus departs feeling happy. He runs into Pym just as he finishes one of the images inducers. Hercules has a job to do. At the Grimm Youth Center on Yancy Street, Ben Grimm is giving a class on boxing. Seeing a Fantasti-flare in the sky, he breaks into a run, but is ambushed... by the Red Hulk! However, it is Hercules wearing an image-inducer - and all is going according to plan... | Solicit = What would be the greatest heist of all time? Breaking into the First National Bank? The Tower of London? Fort Knox? No. It'd be knocking over the BAXTER BUILDING! But why would HANK PYM want to rip off MR. FANTASTIC? And are the other AVENGERS ready to become Earth's Mightiest Cat Burglars? Part one of the all-new MIGHTY AVENGERS/FANTASTIC FOUR throwdown starts here! | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * ** Locations: * ** * ** *** *** * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Salvation One was a robot used by Pym to attack the Avengers and designed with a single fail-safe point that only someone who was shrunken to insect-size could hit. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=11838 }}